


The View from Here

by bumblebear30, littlelemonkey



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Pupcake - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebear30/pseuds/bumblebear30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically going to be a collection of PatsyxDelia smutty one shots... enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after a lot of requests flying around the fandom bumblebear30 and I decided to work on this smut fic, like it's quite detailed just to warn you...

Patsy was exhausted, she might have been lucky to be getting home at 8pm, but a shift at the clinic and then a difficult delivery had taken it out of her. The one consolation was that she was coming home to Delia. They’d been living together for a couple of months now, and they’d been the happiest months of Patsy’s life. She and Delia had become close in ways she could have never imagined, even on those long nights when she was alone in her room, she’d never dared to hope that they could actually become reality. Even now, just thinking about it she could feel the touch of Delia’s hands against her skin, she could taste her kisses. Patsy felt a shiver go through her at certain memories of certain nights, the two of them tangled up together, quickening breaths, flushed faces, hands with a life of their own.  She tried to suppress a smile and hoped she wasn’t blushing as she let herself in.

  “Darling I’m home”, Patsy would never tire of saying those words, but tonight there was no response, she stepped further in to the kitchen, “Deels?” nothing “Delia?” Patsy’s voice had taken on a concerned note,

  “I’m in the bath my love”, Delia called, Patsy smiled at the strength of her Welsh accent,

  “Do you want me to make you some tea?” she called back,

  “Come here Pats”, Patsy was startled by the unusual request,

  “Whatever for?” she asked cautiously,

  “Just come here”,

  “Let me make the tea first”

  “ _Pats_ ”, Patsy felt a thrill shooting up her at the way Delia said her name, it was urgent and insistent and something else that Patsy couldn’t quite place but it was making her entire body blush. Trying to ignore the heat which was emanating from her body she headed for the bathroom.

  Delia hadn’t got out of the bath yet, she was lounging in it, one arm behind her head, one arm holding on to the side, hair tied up messily just out of the way of the water. Patsy stood in the doorway and stared, she was used to being around Delia naked, but the sight still took her breath away. She realised she was staring and turned scarlet, politely trying to look anywhere but at Delia and failing miserably.

  “You don’t have to just stand in the doorway”, Delia’s voice rose and fell playfully,

  “I, erm, what did you want darling?” Patsy stammered,

  “I wanted you to come here”, her voice was low, Patsy gulped and stepped into the bathroom, sheepishly leaning against the wall furthest from the bath and still trying to avoid looking at Delia.

  “How was your day sweetheart?” Delia asked innocently,

  “Tough”, replied Patsy “we were understaffed at clinic again and Trixie and I just had to deliver a breech birth. How was your day?”

  “Mother and baby are okay aren’t they?” said Delia all at once forgetting the situation,

  “Both doing fine”, smiled Patsy,

  “Wonderful”, replied Delia “could you pass me my towel please?” Patsy started at the request, she felt her heart rate rising, _you’re being ridiculous_ , she told herself, grabbing Delia’s towel and slowly moving towards her. As she did so Delia rose elegantly from the bath, looking to Patsy like some sort of goddess. Patsy had to step forward so Delia could reach the towel, the smaller woman wrapped herself in it slowly, her eyes steady on Patsy’s face. She seemed to glide from the bathtub and stepped into Patsy so there was barely any space between them. She stood there, close enough for Patsy to see the individual trails that the stray droplets from her hair made as they hit her shoulder before running lower. Patsy had an overwhelming desire to touch Delia’s skin, still glowing from the bath and follow the same trail with her fingertips, but she resisted, unable to act upon what her mind was already racing ahead with. Delia watched Patsy’s eyes travel across her chest before she refocused on Patsy’s lips which were parted ever so slightly. Then, looking steadily into Patsy’s sky blue eyes Delia shrugged out of the towel and reached for Patsy’s hands, placing them on her waist. She could see Patsy’s chest rising and falling, faster and faster as her eyes widened at Delia’s boldness. Patsy felt a shiver run through her at the feel of Delia’s skin beneath her fingertips, warm and still damp from the bath.

Then, without warning, Delia reached up and kissed her. There was nothing slow or chaste about this kiss, it was hungry and urgent and passionate. Before Patsy could even consider what she was doing she was lost in the intensity of  it; brushing Delia’s tongue with her own, kissing quickly and roughly, occasionally grazing her lip on Delia’s teeth. Instinctively Delia brought her hips against Patsy’s, their bodies now pressed close together. Patsy broke off the kiss despite the rising desire to pull Delia closer,

  “Deels, you’re going to get my uniform wet and I have to wear it again tomorrow”, she said. Ok, it sounded stupid out loud, but Patsy had always been practical. Delia just looked her up and down, eyeing the slightly damp imprint her body had already made. Patsy did seem to have a point. Delia leant in and closed the space between them once again. She looked the slightly flustered Patsy right in the eye, an enticing smile on her lips, “Don’t worry Pats, we can just take it off you”, she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip as she finished the sentence, already imagining the consequences.

The wave of excitement that coursed through Patsy stopped her caring about her uniform. She offered no protest as Delia began kissing her again, this time her hands working away as she undid the buttons of Patsy’s uniform with an agonisingly purposeful slowness. The intensity of the kiss and the push of Delia’s hips caused Patsy to stumble backwards until her back was pressed against the wall, right where she’d been stood looking bashful only moments earlier. Her embarrassment had evaporated at the feel of Delia’s touch. Most of her chest was exposed now and Delia began kissing across it, greeting each new inch of flesh with an adoration and focus which made Patsy’s stomach flip. Patsy gasped in pleasure as Delia’s teeth caught her collarbone, coherent words failed her so she tried to manoeuvre herself so Delia would return to that spot, but Delia didn’t stop following the buttons of Patsy’s uniform down her body. The pressure of her hands and the intensity of her kisses preventing Patsy from moving any more. Patsy closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a shuddering sigh as she felt Delia’s lips kissing her stomach. Delia knelt on the floor in front of Patsy as she undid the last button. She looked back up at her handy-work and was nearly overcome with the sight of Patsy braced against the wall, her unbuttoned uniform revealed her black underwear which contrasted against the silky creaminess of her skin. Her head was thrown back, framed by her fiery red hair which was becoming loose and bunching up her behind her, she had her eyes closed as her entire frame shook with the deep breaths she was taking. Delia gently ran a hand across Patsy’s exposed thigh, earning a little gasp as Patsy’s eyes flew open and locked with hers. Delia blinked at her once and then slowly, with great purposefulness, leant forward, she watched Patsy’s eyes follow her, she could see the breath hitch in her chest as Delia reached out and placed her hands on Patsy’s hips. Delia finally broke eye contact the moment she was in position, she kissed Patsy just underneath her bellybutton as she cured her fingers around the waistband of her underwear, sliding them over her hips and down her legs before Patsy, still reeling from the sensation of Delia’s kiss, could process what had happened. Delia paused, finding Patsy’s eyes with her own she placed another deliberate kiss on the same spot. Patsy’s eyes darkened with desire, Delia’s purposefulness was fuelling the raging fire which seemed to be coursing through her at that moment.

  “Lovely view from up here”, she remarked, staring lovingly and urgently at Delia, knelt in front of her, still wearing nothing.  
“Not bad from down here either my love.” Delia quipped back, Patsy blushed, recognising her own current state of undress and causing Delia to smile,

  “Are you alright my love?” Delia’s hands caressed the tops of Patsy’s hips, tracing along her curves in an attempt to soothe her.

  “Yes, I’m quite alright”, replied Patsy, breathlessly.  Delia found her gaze drawn to the top of Patsy’s thighs, she flicked her eyes up to meet Patsy’s, “May I?” she asked. Patsy could only nod in reply, too breathless with anticipation to even speak. She felt Delia lift her leg and slide it over her shoulder, giving her easier access to the place where Patsy was now desperate to be touched. Patsy sighed as she felt Delia’s warm breath between her legs, then gasped at the touch of Delia’s tongue. Delia began slowly and gently, a little cautious and timid, paying close attention to Patsy responses – those very telling whimpers, gasps and sighs. Soon she was going faster and faster, increasing the pressure and working out Patsy’s sweet spots, Patsy bucked her hips and began to gently grind against Delia’s tongue, making Delia let out a moan and increase the pace once more. She could feel Patsy’s fingers entangling themselves in her hair, pulling her closer, encouraging her to apply more pressure with each stroke of her tongue. Patsy’s breathing had become erratic, her hair was now completely loose as she rolled her head sideways with each new wave of pleasure. She was glad of the wall behind her for support as she felt what little control she had left slipping away with each movement of Delia’s tongue. Patsy let out a series of moans as the intensity of the pleasure built, simply because Delia was kissing her _there_. She could feel herself getting close but Delia refused to let her finish, keeping her just on the edge, moving from her sweet spot at the last possible moment.

  “Deels, darling, please”, Patsy gasped desperately her voice almost failing her. Delia pulled back for a second, lifting her eyes to meet Patsy’s and give her a cheeky smile, before ducking her head again and delivering the final few movements that pushed Patsy over the edge. With a wordless cry of pleasure Patsy was overwhelmed, every muscle in her body tensing as she flung out an arm to steady herself against the wall. Delia continued to move her tongue against Patsy even as she came, tasting her, feeling the pressure of her thighs tensing either side of her head. Eventually Patsy’s orgasm subsided, and the tension in her body melted away. Delia stood up and was at once pulled into a tight embrace by Patsy who lent forward and began to kiss her tenderly. Patsy could taste herself on Delia’s lips, it immediately reignited a burning need inside her.

  “Well that was different”, she said, her cry of pleasure had left her voice husky and alluring. 

  “It’s just something I’d been thinking about doing for a while”, replied Delia coyly, her blue eyes alive with pleasure and locked with Patsy’s.

  “Well in that case I like it when you think”, murmured Patsy, lowering her lips for another kiss,

  “No you like it when I act!” teased Delia, leaning in to the kiss,

  “Well do you want to know what I’ve been thinking about?” asked Patsy whispering against Delia’s desperate lips. Delia raised an eyebrow, entreating Patsy to continue as her heartbeat increased rapidly,

  “I am rather intrigued Pats” at that Patsy’s face broke into a cheeky smile as she scooped up an unsuspecting Delia, who uttered a small cry of surprise. Patsy carried her through to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Without breaking eye contact she sat astride Delia, who was looking at her with a silent hunger that spoke volumes.

  “Promise me you won’t close your eyes”, whispered Patsy, Delia nodded her eyes roving all over Patsy as she leaned back and pulled her already unbuttoned uniform off over her head, leaving her in just her bra and stockings. Patsy ran a hand through her hair, gently tousling some of the strands back into place. A low moan escaped from Delia’s lips causing Patsy to give her that particularly endearing sideways smile as she reached around her back and divested herself of her bra. She slowly leant down over Delia, letting her breast brush against the other girl’s lips. Delia could contain herself no longer and she began to kiss Patsy’s breast, grazing Patsy’s sensitive nipple every now and again with her teeth. Patsy gave a gasp as the pleasure surged through her causing her back to arch, pulling herself out of the reach of Delia’s mouth. Instead she lowered her head quickly and captured Delia’s lips with her own. She kissed her hungrily, passionately, whilst beginning to move her hips in small circles against Delia. Delia’s moan at the motion caused their lips to part so Patsy used the tip of her tongue to delicately trace along the Welsh girl’s trembling lower lip. Slowly Patsy ran her hand down Delia’s body, teasingly brushing the side of her breast as she made her way still lower, coming to rest on the curve of her hip where she languidly ran her fingers down the outside of Delia’s thigh and back up the inside.

The brief stimulating contact made Delia whimper, and then gasp as Patsy kissed down her neck. The heat of her lips was achingly soothing on Delia’s skin and Patsy knew exactly which spots to linger on to drive Delia that little bit more wild. Delia’s hips moved against Patsy’s more vigorously, her body craving further contact. Patsy shifted quickly bringing one of her legs between Delia’s whilst at that same time moving her hand across and sliding inside her. Delia was more than ready for her and the burst of pleasure which rushed through her body made her cry out.  
  “Oh Pats!” was all she good manage, her breath shallow as she panted wantonly. Her hands flew out and pulled Patsy’s face to her own. Their kiss was deep and fierce but Patsy was determined that they would follow the pace she set. She curled her fingers slightly and stroked them against Delia’s inner sweet spot, varying the pressure and speed so as to wind Delia up that little bit more.

Patsy could feel how much Delia wanted her, needed her, so she started to move her fingers deeper inside Delia, earning a gratifying moan of satisfaction. Delia felt like every single one of her nerves was receiving shockwaves of pleasure which overloaded her senses, yet at the same time all she could focus on was the steady motion and rhythm of Patsy’s fingers. Being torn between the two was almost agonising and Delia finally lost any sense of control as her back, shoulders and hips all arched and bucked of their own accord, her body desperate to find some way of focussing her attention and releasing the pleasure that was building inside of her. Patsy matched the rhythm of her fingers to the pace of Delia’s movements, she brought her thigh against the back of her hand to keep it in place. The extra pressure caused Delia to bite her lip. She buried her head against Patsy’s neck, gasping incomprehensible sounds of pleasure, her arms around Patsy’s body, her hands on Patsy’s shoulders pulling their bodies even tighter together.  Patsy increased the speed and pressure she was applying with her fingers. Delia was so close now she could feel her orgasm building, beginning in the small of her back and stemming from every part of her body, but she could never quite reach it, never quite able to let it wash over her, so it just kept on going, a crescendo crashing through her senses.

  Sensing Delia could not last much longer Patsy started to make quick, firm movements. Within five or six strokes of Patsy’s finger Delia could feel her orgasm reach its peak, like a wave it started to rush towards her. As soon as it hit her she lost control, her fingernails raking down Patsy’s back, causing the redhead to gasp with pleasure and jerk forward slightly, moving her fingers even deeper into Delia. The added stimulation made Delia want to open her mouth to scream, but there was no air in her lungs, every part of her seemed to be melting and burning with pleasure, without meaning to she bit down on Patsy’s collarbone, anchoring herself to as much reality as she could.

Patsy felt as if she was going to implode, bright lights seemed to flash in front of her eyes and she found herself on the edge once more. The feeling subsided slowly and Patsy let herself fall onto her side as she reached up and gathered the recovering Delia into her arms. Patsy kissed across Delia’s face until their lips met and they shared several long passionate kisses as they both got their breath back. Delia’s eyes bored into Patsy’s as she gently stroked at the red head’s flushed cheeks, trying to let Patsy see the love which Delia felt must be simply bursting out of her.  
  “So you were thinking of all that then?” Delia was finally able to ask breathlessly. Patsy smiled, her entire face radiating with happiness.  
“More or less yes,” she replied kissing Delia’s forehead with a failed attempt at nonchalance. They both chuckled at each other as they lay there, a tangle of limbs and mussed up hair as their heartbeats returned to a steady rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Patsy Mount stood in front of the old mirror in her bedroom, slowly and nervously looking at her own reflection. She tried to catch herself from every angle, without ever having to look fully at certain parts of herself. She wore nothing but the new underwear she had purchased a few hours earlier, and she refused to let her eyes drift lower than her waist. She felt she had never done anything quite this daring or racy and was having trouble adjusting to the contrasting textures of silk and lace against her skin, where normally there was only cotton. She gave a small, nervous sigh as her thumb brushed the garter which held up a brand new stocking. What on earth was she doing? What on earth would Delia say?

  Getting the underwear had been an ordeal in itself, the vague notion which had been in the back of her mind for weeks proving far trickier to execute than previously imagined. After taking three different tubes and a bus she had finally arrived at the small French boutique that she had found advertised in the back of one of Trixie’s magazines, the address clutched on a small scrap of paper in her hand, barely legible having been hastily and furtively scribbled down. She had looked this way and that down the empty street before slipping inside the shop and closing the door quickly behind her. The ring she had slid on her finger just before entering felt cold and slightly awkward, but an air of respectability was paramount. The shop assistant had approached and Patsy had muttered something about a husband and an anniversary and wearing something special, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She had been led to the back of the shop and offered an array of items to choose from, she had finally settled on the set she was wearing now, nothing too showy, quite understated in fact, but it suited her. The black contrasting with her creamy skin, fitting close to her curves, accentuating the size of her breasts. Once outside the shop, after insisting on the most discreet packaging possible, she had hastily stuffed the scandalous package inside a further two bags, just in case, and begun almost running back towards the tube station.

  Looking at herself in the mirror now however, she was not feeling quite as brazen as earlier. Delia would be home soon, she was contemplating just changing back, hiding the stuff somewhere it would never be found and pretending that the whole thing had never happened. The anniversary dinner she was cooking would be enough wouldn’t it? She wasn’t even sure that Delia remembered it was a year today that they’d been living together. Maybe she should just forget this whole insane plan. That thought was quickly banished from her mind however by the sound of Delia’s key in the door. Freezing for a moment Patsy grabbed the nearest item of clothing, her dressing gown, and hastily threw it on, tying it as tightly as possible before heading for the kitchen.

  “Deels”, she said brightly, making it in to the kitchen at the same time as the smaller woman, “you’re home early”, Delia had her back to Patsy as she nosily investigated the invitingly bubbling pots on the stove. Turning, Delia’s eyes lit up as they settled Patsy,

 “Nurse Crane was passing this way and offered me a lift” she smiled brightly. Moving towards Patsy, she reached up and planted a quick kiss on her cheek in greeting, “something smells good”, she added.

  “I’ve cooked dinner” replied Patsy, rather obviously, smiling in spite of her nervousness,

  “So I see” said Delia, she paused a moment and looked Patsy up and down with a twinkle in her eye “have you got dressed at all today?” she asked mischievously,

  “I…” Patsy stuttered and turned red, once again conscious of what she was wearing under her dressing gown. If anything the scratch of lace and the brush of silk were even more pronounced than earlier. She was saved from further interrogation by the steaming hiss of one of the pots threatening to boil over. She rushed over to it and busied herself putting the final touches of the meal together. Patsy turned back to a bemused Delia,

“Dinner is ready,” she smiled brightly. Patsy cheeks were flushed, she hoped Delia would think it was just from the heat and steam and not ask any more questions.

“Well aren’t you going to dress for dinner? It is our anniversary after all” said Delia cheekily.

“I can’t” Patsy’s panicked response confused Delia,

“Why ever not Pats?” Delia laughed, finding Patsy’s flustered demeanour adorable and amusing.

“Why, well, I… Well dinner will go cold!” replied Patsy shrilly, having completely lost her nerve for this entire venture. Delia tilted her head and raised her eyebrow quizzically but said nothing further as Patsy plated up the meal. She had made one of Delia’s favourite dishes and the welsh woman happily tucked in. Patsy felt a little relief that Delia was no longer focussing on her apparently peculiar choice of attire. Instead conversation turned to appreciative comments about the meal and Patsy’s romantic gesture, interspersed with amusing stories as they recounted their first year living together.

Unbeknownst to Patsy, as they giggled over some of the more silly moments they had shared, she had relaxed and become more animated causing her dressing gown to slip open slightly. Delia quickly noted the flash of black lace which contrasted with the creamy skin of Patsy’s chest. Finally understanding Patsy’s earlier flustered behaviour Delia decided not to let on, instead she contented herself imagining what was to come. As the meal drew to a close, Patsy leaned over to collect Delia’s plate, the motion caused her dressing gown to open even further and Delia couldn’t help the appreciative groan which escaped her lips. Patsy froze as she followed Delia’s gaze, her eyes flicked back to Delia’s face and met the bright blue excited eyes now locked on her own. No words passed between them as Delia tilted her head and cocked her eyebrow once again. Patsy tried to open her mouth to explain,

“I…” the rest of her attempt at an explanation was cut off as Delia reached across the table, grasped Patsy’s dressing gown lapels and pulled her in, catching her lips in a hungry kiss. Patsy put the plates back down on the table, her lips never leaving Delia’s. Delia let her tongue toy with Patsy’s and enjoyed the moan it elicited from the redhead.  The table bumped between them as Patsy leaned in for more, jolting them apart. Patsy stepped away from the table as Delia quickly rose to meet her. She opened her mouth to try and explain once more, but was silenced as Delia pressed a finger to her lips. The gesture stopped Patsy in her tracks and her eyes locked with Delia’s which were alight with love and desire. Silently, Delia let her eyes roam over Patsy’s figure before taking her hand, turning, and leading her to their bedroom.

  Patsy fancied her heart was beating so loud that half of Poplar would hear it, Delia’s reaction however, had reassured her that she had made a good choice. They had reached the doorway and Patsy felt her boldness returning, she pulled Delia back towards her sharply, catching in her arms and causing Delia’s breath to hitch in a most satisfying manner. She lowered her head gently and pressed her mouth to Delia’s, kissing with passion, intensity and precision, knowing exactly what movements of her lips and tongue, what slight catching of her teeth, would wind Delia up the most. Delia wasn’t going to let Patsy take control that easily though. She slid her arms around Patsy’s neck and gently tugged her loose hair, the action both aroused and surprised Patsy, causing her to release Delia with one arm and grasp at the doorframe to steady herself. Delia quickly pressed her advantage, taking Patsy’s free hand in her own once more and pulling until they had both managed to stumble entirely inside the bedroom, their lips still locked. Eventually they both pulled back, needing to catch their breath, each staring in awe at the other, their skin tingling with desire. Delia slowly raised a hand and trailed it down the exposed skin of Patsy’s chest, listening as the other woman’s breathing quickened at her touch. She let her fingers play across the lace edging of Patsy’s new bra,

  “Will you show me the rest?” she asked quietly “I’m willing to bet that you didn’t just buy half an outfit.” The mischief in her smile was one of the things that Patsy loved best, and the sight of it increased her willingness to oblige. She reached out and took Delia’s hands, lightly guiding them to the cord of her dressing gown,

  “See for yourself”, she murmured alluringly, with her trademark sideways smile. Delia inhaled sharply, breath ragged and hands shaking as she undid the cord of Patsy’s dressing gown, fixated on the taller woman’s body she gently bit her lip as Patsy shrugged the dressing gown off completely. Delia didn’t know where to look first, for a second her eyes stayed fixated on Patsy’s midriff, but then she allowed them to travel, drinking in the sight before her. Almost involuntarily she stepped in closer, pressing their bodies together, gripping Patsy’s hips tightly and pulling them against her own. Patsy’s arms wrapped around Delia, quickly and instinctively she let her hands settle on the curve of Delia’s behind. Delia’s hands, much like her eyes, couldn’t stay in one place for too long, kissing Patsy with an intense urgency she let her hands travel up the soft skin of Patsy’s sides before raking her neat nurse’s nails down Patsy’s back. Patsy gasped at the sensation, letting her desire wash over her and her instincts take charge, she fell on to the bed and pulled Delia down on top of her. Still kissing fiercely Patsy’s fingers found the buttons of Delia’s uniform and scrambled to undo them as quickly as possible, feeling the weight of Delia on top of her was only increasing the urgency of her desire. With a little fumbling Delia’s uniform eventually fell to the floor and she was left in just her underwear. Her own hands quickly worked to remove it,

  “I’d rather be undressed than underdressed”, she said cheekily, by way of explanation, gesturing towards Patsy’s ensemble of lace and silk. Patsy gave a laugh that turned into a gentle moan at the sight of Delia naked on top of her. The gentle brush of skin on skin was as intoxicating as the feeling of the now damp silk rubbing against Patsy’s most sensitive spot. Delia lowered her head to kiss down Patsy’s elegant neck and trailed her tongue gently across her collarbone, the sensation drew a languid moan from Patsy, just as Delia knew it would. Flicking her eyes cheekily up to Patsy’s Delia did it again and watched, gratified, as Patsy tilted her head back in pleasure and her eyelids fluttered shut. She reached around and ran her hands down Delia’s back marvelling at the smooth electrifying feel of her skin. Delia continued to explore the sensitive contours of Patsy’s chest, particularly interested in how her new lace and silk bra seemed to push her breasts upwards and together, increasing the size of her cleavage which was just begging to be kissed and traced with delicate fingers. Patsy’s breathing was becoming ragged, the urgency of her desire beginning to peak as the sensations of Delia’s kisses and touches washed over her. Patsy moved her hips against Delia’s rhythmically, her hands holding the smaller woman across her lower hips to hold her steady whilst pulling her in even more. The pressure of Delia’s thigh – which had slipped between Patsy’s – rubbing against the silk of Patsy’s new underwear was driving her absolutely wild.

Patsy reached down and clumsily caught Delia’s face, pulling it towards her own and capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues duelled and teased each other, Delia could tell Patsy was close to losing control completely, her sighs and moans were urgent and desperate, her eyes were smouldering as they locked on Delia’s once more.  Smiling into the kiss Delia reached up slowly and gently traced the outline of Patsy’s hardened nipple through the silk of her bra. The shock of the contact made Patsy gasp and her back arch as pleasure tore through her, she felt herself losing control. Her kisses became messier and more desperate as she pulled Delia closer towards her, increasing the pressure and friction of silk and lace on sensitive skin. Delia gave a soft moan of pleasure, her lips parting from Patsy’s for a second as she lightly slid a finger across the silk of Patsy’s knickers, knowingly catching the right spot with just enough pressure to cause Patsy to exclaim loudly,

“Oh Deels, oh my gosh Deels, darling…”

“Yes sweetheart?” Delia asked breathlessly. Patsy’s intended response was reduced to a series of inarticulate noises as Delia’s finger retraced its earlier path. Delia was accustomed enough to her lover’s needs to know what the noises meant, she stroked the outside of Patsy’s underwear a little more, driving the redhead even more wild, before slipping her hands inside them and giving her the pleasure of skin on skin. The damp silk of Patsy’s knickers now caressed the back of Delia’s hand as she toyed with Patsy, listening with pleasure to the whimpers and moans the motions of her fingers were soliciting. Patsy’s need was now all consuming, her eyes pleaded with Delia’s as words and actions failed her, Delia responded and increased the pace and pressure of her fingers.

It was the relief Patsy needed and she wrapped her arms and legs around Delia’s smaller frame, every muscle tensing as the pleasure and release washed over her in waves, she found herself panting against Delia’s neck, her hands tangled in her soft black hair. Patsy felt her body relaxing but a late wave of ecstasy caused her to tug once more on Delia’s hair, eliciting a loud moan from the welsh girl. The sound reinvigorated Patsy who quickly ran her hand down Delia’s body and between her legs, where her fingers quickly picked up the same rhythm Delia’s had been making only moments before. Delia’s eyes shot open and caught Patsy’s which held a smouldering intensity, the look stirred a deep desire in Delia, she leaned back whilst pushing her hips further towards Patsy’s pulsating fingers, craving the feeling of them inside her. Patsy acquiesced and watched in awe as Delia moved her hips in a rolling motion, keeping the rhythm and pressure exactly as she wanted. Delia closed her eyes in satisfaction and placed her hands on Patsy’s waist to steady herself. Braced against Patsy, Delia increased the pace of her movements. As the pleasure built inside her she fell forward onto Patsy’s chest, her cheek tickled by the lace of the bra that Patsy was still somehow wearing, Delia’s hips continued to move with frantic urgency at the sensation of Patsy’s fingers hitting all the right spots.

Delia felt the tension within her build with almost terrifying speed, she lost awareness of any sensation other than Patsy and her fingers. Her breath was juddery as she gasped for air as the intensity of feelings crashed through her senses. Delia collapsed against Patsy, her breathing uneven as her hips finally stilled, even though her muscles still clenched around Patsy’s fingers. Without moving she kissed Patsy’s exposed skin, just under her collarbone, Patsy’s response was to slowly begin moving her fingers inside Delia. The motion elicited a guttural moan of pleasure from the welsh woman who raised her head to passionately kiss Patsy’s smiling lips. It was going to be a long night…


End file.
